A Second Chance
by GoodTwin
Summary: Faith,Dawn,and Robin get another chance at there childhoods. There rest of the group become parents. BX,WK,TG. Chapters reposted.
1. Chapter 1: Never had

**Authors note # 1:** Okay my first fanfic, yeah!. My grammar isn't very good. So if there are allot a grammar errors sorry. Any way there's one thing that I couldn't remember, is the new hellmouth in Cleveland Ohio or Colorado. So if I got the location wrong sorry. I think it's in Cleveland so that's what I put.

**Authors note #2:** Okay I know allot of people are going to hate me for not putting Tara back With Willow. And putting her with Giles instead. I'm going to explain myself here. First I like Willow, and I like Kennedy. I really like them together. Second well I really don't think that Tara should have forgiven Willow so easily especially with Tara's past. Third, Giles and Tara have very similar minds. Very different personality's but intellectually there on the same page. I thought it would be interesting to experiment with there relationship a little.

**Authors note #3**: Rated R for mentions of child abuse, sexual references. And Language.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except any characters that I may have made up. None that are really important to this story.

A Second Chance

By: GoodTwin.

Never Had

Chapter 1

She had been there for about three months now. She was already restless. Cleveland was boring as hell. She was getting the urge to run again. But Buffy needed her there. Giles needed her there. She was training the newbie slayers. She was a counselor of sorts. Teaching the slayers how to take control of there powers and not let there powers take control of them. She liked her job it gave her a sense of purpose. Made her feel needed even wanted. But at night when the nightmares came nightmares of her killing everyone that she cared about everyone that she loved. Killing everyone and every thing that she came across. She wanted to pack a bag and hop on her bike and get the hell out of town before all of her nightmares came true. Every night the urge would get stronger. Every night she would get closer to the closet in Robins and her room to grab all her shit and get the hell out of dodge the only thing that ever stopped her was the man lying in there bed. Robin, the only man that she ever even semi trusted. She wanted to love him. She wanted to let him in. But there was always something inside of her that kept her walls up. She could tell that his patience was wearing thin. He wanted to be with her, all of her and even though he wanted to wait forever for her she knew he couldn't. That one day she would take an argument to far, close up to much, and he would leave, he would find someone else that could give him everything he ever wanted, a family, a life, something simple, something that didn't take constant work on his part. She wouldn't leave him. She wanted to cherish every second with him. She wanted to take everything that he would give her, and then when he realized that she wasn't worth all the crap she put him through he would pack his bags move to another room, our another city, our state. She would sit on her bed an emotionless expression on her face, all the while screaming on the inside trying to get herself to stop him, to tell him that she loved him, to beg him to stay with her forever. But then when had she ever listened to herself.

She didn't know why but she liked being there. She even had a best friend Tara. It was strange really. One day about two weeks after they had arrived she just showed up at the front door. She was confused when everyone freaked out. Buffy thought she was the first but that was before she knocked over a coffee table in the waiting area dumping all the magazines on the ground. That's when Buffy had to explain that Tara was supposed to be dead that she herself had seen her body in Willows room. There had been a moment of silence me restraining Willow from going to Tara, just in case Tara turned out to be evil are something. Tara looked up smiled slightly then told us something that Willow really didn't want to hear.

"I wasn't there that day guys. I left the day we had coffee Willow. I'm sorry. I was scared of being around you afraid that I would give you another chance and then another and then another until I became my mother. So I packed my things and went to Seattle. I just got word About Sunnydale like yesterday. I came to make sure you guys were okay. If I knew I would have came to help." Willows face was grief stricken she was shaking her head in denial like the fact that Tara was alive and had never forgiven her for what she had done was worse than her horrible and tragic death that had apparently never happened.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Giles asked taking of his classes and cleaning them.

"I did, well sort of. I wrote letters to each of you. To Dawn, Buffy, Xander, Anya, to you Giles and Willow. I left them in your mailbox they all said were I was were and how you could reach me. I guess you never got those. I even wrote you all on accession. Guess you never got those either." She looked down. " I'm sorry I guess I should have come earlier."

They of course didn't really believe her. except for maybe Giles. They wanted to. Faith guessed it was because her death had hit everyone harder than any would admit. It wasn't until about two days after she had arrived when she had inquired about Anya, that they accepted that it was her. She had gone ghostly white tears coming to her eyes when they told her of Anya's fate. She looked at Xander who barley spoke those days. He hadn't even cried for her yet and everyone was just waiting for his breakdown. Tara and Anya had shared an unusual bond. The were friends. Not best friends. But being a member of the Scooby gang through there lovers links had drawn them closer together than they thought they ever would have been being completely different and all. That night everyone one heard the crying and breaking of class that was Xanders break down. When Willow and Buffy had gone down to his suit that he lived in they found Tara sitting on they couch Xander lying with his head in her lap his hair being stroked, Tara whispering calming wards into his ear as he sobbed wishing desperately for the memory of his ex girlfriend to stop killing his soul. None of them could deny that it was Tara after that. The way she comforted him they way she gave her energy to him so he could cry it all out that night and start to get better. Start to move on. It was all so Tara. Xander slept for three days after that. In that time Willow had almost destroyed her relationship with Kennedy in a desperate attempt to win Tara's affections back. Tara had told her simply that she was not in love with her anymore. That she would always love her and always care for her but the spark and devotion she felt for Willow had died along with her trust. Eventually Willow backed of. She avoided Tara at all costs. Barely speaking a word to her. Then Kennedy and her fought. It was loud and long and everyone knew about it. They had forgiven each other and were once again a sickly sweat couple within a few days. Giles had done his research magic with Dawns help and had figured out that a shape shifter demon who had most likely been working for the first had taken Tara's place when it saw the opportunity. The first had most likely been feeding the imposter information. The demon had in fact died in Willows room. And everyone had assumed that it was Tara. There was really know way to prove it except a blood test which Tara immediately agreed to, anxious to prove herself. She was in fact the original Tara Maclay.

It had taken a few days but Xander was coming around becoming more like the old him joking, laughing, even chasing Dawn around with a spider that he had been enlisted to defeat. He was all the girls savior for about two minutes. Around the same time Faith had found herself seeking Tara's company. She didn't know why she was drawn to the shy witch. They never really talked only a few words her and there. But words really weren't important to either one of them. Faith found it amusing that they both shared the belief that talking was sometimes overrated. Faith felt a sort of calm in the older girls presence. They could sit for hours not talking just taking comfort in each others presence. About a month later Faith finally took a step towards a real conversation with Tara. They were sitting in the entertainment room watching some bug show on some educational channel. No one was around so Faith turned towards Tara cleared her throat and spoke.

"Uh Tara." Tara looked at her and gave her a crooked smile. "Um, I wanted to say sorry y'know for that one time at the bronze." Tara raised one eyebrow in surprise. "I uh, was a little messed up back then."

"It's all right Faith. Your better know so there's no reason to live in the past." Faith had smiled and then turned back to the T.V.

That day was only the beginning. Faith found it easy to talk to the girl. She could tell her things she had never told anyone. She told her about some of the things that happened during prison. Nothing to traumatic compared to the rest of her life. But the fact that there was never enough food to feed her slayer appetite. The fact that she was always hungry. Are how restless she would get because they only allowed her an hour of yard time a day. Are the time she had come back to her cell after her weakly visit to the shrink and found that her cell mate, an eighteen year old girl who had murdered her step father after he had raped her, had hung herself with her sheet from the bars in their cell. The more she talked the more Tara talked. She told Faith about the bruises that were always on her mothers face and neck and body. How her mother had always taught her to fear her magical ability's. About her mothers death, how her father left her mother in the hospital never coming to see her. Our how she was alone with her mother when she had lost her battle to the cancer. After that how she would sneak out go to bars, how she had been seeing a guy sort of, how she had refused to have sex with him. He had gotten angry hit her hard, forst her to the ground of his living room, and raped her. She had left town two days later. She had been afraid of her demon part that her family had said was in her. She never wanted to hurt anyone but to see this man everyday having flashbacks of what he had done to her, she figured she could go and stay away until she turned twenty, then come back. But then she had met Willow and the rest of the gang and she never wanted to go back to her old life, a life of servitude. Bending to her brothers and fathers every will.

"I thought you were only into chicks." Faith said after awhile. She really didn't know how to comfort the women

"I like women." She nodded and smiled at Faith. "But I also find men attractive, I thought that I couldn't trust men. Every man who was supposed to love me and take care of me have used there superior strength to control me, and hurt me, but I guess certain women can do that to." Faith understood that.

After awhile Faith had started talking about her mother. "She was a prostitute, my dad well he raped her when she was seventeen." She was ashamed of that more than anything. She was from the genes of a drugged addicted drunken prostitute, and a rapist. Tara had rapt her arms around Faith comforting her. "I sometimes wonder why she kept me. She didn't love me. I wonder how she kept me alive, I mean for as long I can remember I took care of myself. Most of the time I dug my food out of trash cans. My mama usually spent her money on buzz and drugs. Barely on food for me. My clothes were all hand me downs that one of my neighbors would give me. And the beatings were horrible. She would throw things at me use her belt her fists anything she could. One day When I was thirteen I came home." She took a deep breath. "A john are one of her dealers had slit her throat and took anything worth a few bucks. Which wasn't much. I ran as fast as I could and I never looked back."

That led to a discussion of her life on the streets of Boston. Nights were the cold would get so unbearable that she would she climb into dumpsters and wrap the garbage around herself just to keep warm. How she would pickpocket so she could by herself some food. She had never gotten caught, but she always felt remorse. Our when a gang had cornered her in an ally after she had beat the crap out of one of there girls. Six men had raped her. She had woken up a weak later in the hospital. The cops took her to a home. There had been allot of kids there. That's where her watcher had found her.

So here she was, three months of living in this office building turned boarding school. She had a best friend which she never had before. A boyfriend who wasn't only interested in her for her body our the sex which she had never had either. But She was still restless the need to run was so instinctive that she couldn't shack it and it was driving her insane. But she couldn't think about that right now. Her and Robin were taking Dawn out for patrol tonight. It was the only way that Buffy would let Dawn go. Plus she had to take her bike in for repairs. One of the newbie slayers had decided to take it for a test drive the kid was lucky Faith didn't kill people anymore otherwise she would have snapped the damned kids neck. Then she had to take her clothes to the dry cleaners she had gotten behind on her laundry and was running low on things to were and since most of her clothes were leather they had to be dry cleaned. She was a busy girl and thinking would only get in the way.


	2. Chapter 2: Assumptions

Assumptions

Chapter 2

It had been a long day and Faith was tired. Alls she wanted to do was get her patrol over with and get some sleep not baby sit B's kid sister. She liked Dawn the girl had spunk. But in the end she was a teenager. A regular teen where every bad thing that happened to her was the end of the world, she had to admit that sometimes that was the case. She was a little bit of a drama queen and a little much for Faith at time's but she was a good kid none the less. Tonight however she didn't have the patience for her. She had a kid in her office earlier that day. Her name was Jade Rosten. The kid was tough. Reminded Faith allot of herself. She had the attitude of a bull dog on the defensive. That day she had gotten into a fight with one of the Wicca's that Willow had been training, a snobby little rich girl named Allison Water, Jade wouldn't talk about it, just sat there as Allison blamed her for the whole thing, Willow was in the office as well buying into the girls story. Giles had been summoned and Jade had been threatened with expulsion. Panic had invaded her eyes then was quickly replaced with an I don't care face.

"Jade." Faith leaned forward. "It's all right." Willow had scoffed and looked at her with disbelief Faith had just continued. "What happened, I wanna hear your side, if you tell me I'll try to help you out kay." Jade had looked at her cautiously. Then nodded.

"I didn't wanna fight." She finally confessed. "It was an accident I was getting my lunch someone bumped into me. Took me by surprise." She shrugged. "I accidentally fell into Allison, my milk was open I was thirsty, It spilt on her." She looked down Willow huffed but Faith was relieved to see that Giles was taking her seriously. "She got made I tried to explain she pushed me. Then her friends all started to push me. She's got a couple of the older slayers in her group. Then Allison, or maybe it was one of her friends, did something I'm not sure what but I couldn't breath it felt like someone was choking me. It was only for a couple of seconds. But I panicked I hit her." She started to fidget with her hands. "I don't like being choked, It scars the shit out of me." She whispered the last part. That's when Allison had surprised Faith. She looked down somewhat ashamed.

"Sorry, Jade right." Jade nodded. "I didn't choke you I'm not that powerful. Not yet anyway. I shouldn't have assumed you spilt it on purpose." She was genuine about it. "Um one of the girls I hang with has the power Courtney Mackay. She was telling me about that spell actually, she's been having a hard time controlling her power. She might have done it by accident."

It turned out that Courtney had done ,it had been an accident, she had apologized and was assigned extra sessions with Willow to control her powers, Jade had and Allison had gotten detention which they readily accepted, they other girls who had been involved had also gotten detention. Then Willow had started ranting saying that Jade had should be expelled before she caused more trouble. She had actually called the girl a hoodlum. That's when the fight started. Insults were thrown back and forth until Faith had stormed out. She had to get out of Willows site before she threw a punch at her. Then she had taken her dry cleaning in. Which was uneventful, but when she took her bike in the mechanic tried to tell her that she needed new breaks and a new transmission, along with many other things. Faith was good with cars. She wasn't all the great at repairing transmissions and she may have needed a new one but she doubted it. But she new for a fact that at the moment she the transmission was the only thing that needed repairs she had looked over the bike herself three times, hoping that she wouldn't have to pay out her ass to get it back in working order. She had fought and cussed the man out for half an hour. Finally she had gotten him to do what was only necessary. Then she had to talk a bus home because Robin was still working and Tara had gone out of town, there was a problem with one of the covens near by, she had gone to help out and wouldn't be back until the morning the next day. It was already dark when she got home. She grabbed a couple of stakes and a dagger and headed out meeting Robin and Dawn out front heading towards the nearest cemetery in Robins truck.

There wasn't much action, they had come across a couple of vamps that Dawn had taken out easily with the crossbow she had armed herself with. Faith was getting bored. She wanted to get a little fight in., go home, give Robin a good ride, have some cookies are something, then get some sleep. She felt her senses tingling. She looked around In the distance she saw an ugly ass demon. It was tall around 7'. With scaly green skin. It's head was completely bald the eye's were small and completely black. The thing that was most disturbing was it's mouth. It took up the majority of the things face with large sharp teeth. And it was running towards them incredibly fast. Faith took out her daggers will Dawn aimed her crossbow. Robin stood beside Dawn with his ax in hand. When the demon was close enough she launched into an attack. The demon swiped at her. That's when she noticed his claws. Razor sharp with what looked like honey dripping from them, most likely venom thought Faith. "Watch the claws." She yelled back towards the other two. The demon continued to swipe at her and she side stepped them all. Dawn aimed her crossbow then fired the arrow hitting his neck imbedding in it's skin. It roared in anger, kicked Faith with it's long legs making her fly smashing into a nearby gravestone. Her head was swimming she staggered to her feet, just in time to see the demon slice in to Robin who had charged it with his ax. She was going to his rescue when a flash of blinding light emanated from him and when the light faded a boy about four our five stood in Robins place. The Demon charged the boy who looked very confused and very frightened, Dawn picked up the ax and charged the demon as Faith rushed forward as fast ash she could. It was to fast for Dawn though, and it's claws and sliced a part of her arm just as Faith jumped on it's back. Faith watched in horror as Dawn to transformed into a five year old version on herself. Faith was only distracted for a second but it was all the time the demon need to cut into faith who had wrapped her arms around the things neck and had just twisted it's neck killing its it's claws ripped into her shoulder. A blinding flash and an instant later a very confused five year old Faith stood with dough brown eye's and tattered clothing.

The girl looked around. Just a minute ago she had been at home, cleaning the trailer before her mama got home. Now she was in a grave yard, at night, with two other kids about her age. She wasn't sure what was going on but she knew she didn't like it. Then again she didn't like most things in her life. She looked at the other two kids hoping that they knew what was happening. They didn't of course there was another girl with brown hair and big blue eye's who was looking around and was on the verge of tears. The other a dark boy, was staring at the monster with terror in his eye's. Than as if the situation couldn't get any worse it started raining. The blue eyed girl started crying and the boy brought his coat over his head in an attempt to keep dry. Faith looked in the distance there was a tin shack up on the hill. She turned to the others and pointed to it they looked at her and then followed glad that someone else was leading the way. They entered the shack winch turned out to be a shed. There wasn't much in it. A lawn mower some green tarps, and some other things here and there that Faith didn't recognize. They huddled in a corner the blue eyed girl in the middle none said a word. They were all terrified. The others fell asleep within a few minutes. Faith didn't, the pounding of the rain on the tin roof was keeping her awake. Her position curled up around the other girl was making her ribs to hurt. Mama had gotten made when there wasn't any Gin in the house and had thrown her against the wall.

Buffy was in a panic. It was five in the morning and Dawn wasn't back yet. She went out to the car park that was apart of the building, she was planning on going out looking for Faith, Robin, and Dawn. That's when she saw that Faith's bike was gone. She took a deep breath. Her eye's smoldering in anger. Faith was supposed to watch Dawn tonight and once again Faith had screwed up. She swore that if Dawn was hurt she was going to kill Faith. She rushed back into the building and headed to Faiths room. She entered and went to the closet. There was barley any of clothes in there that would belong to Faith. She stormed out again she grabbed Willow and Xander. Who were very grumpy until they heard that Dawn was missing that wasn't usually good. Giles was awake in the kitchen when they went down heading to go search the streets of Cleveland. He was a little surprised that Faith had taken of he thought that she would have at least told someone. He would figure out that later for right now they needed to find Dawn, and Robin. He grabbed his coat and they followed out them out to the van that they had all climbed into. It was taking longer than they thought. They were searching the streets as they made there way towards the nearest cemetery were Dawn was allowed to patrol. It was a small cemetery so there wasn't allot of activity. Dawn hated her for it but Buffy wouldn't budge. It was getting light when they reached the cemetery. They climbed out of the van and started there search for the two missing scoobies. They had been searching for about half an hour when Xander stumbled upon the demon that lay near a large gravestone. Giles The rest came to stand around it. Buffy Stared in amazement at it. It was huge and well gross. She looked at Giles who had taken of his classes and was cleaning them. That wasn't usually good.

"What is it Giles." He looked at her and took a deep breath.

"Well it looks like a Pedohoro demon. I've never seen one in person, only pictures." He shook his head.

"And." Said Xander.

"Oh yes, um this particular demon, which are supposed to be extinct, there claws have a venom in them, when it inters the blood stream it alters time sort of, the victim turns into a child." Everyone looked at him in horror. "The demon eats people. Even though it has enormous teeth it doesn't chew. The person has to be small enough to eat whole."

"So it turns people he comes across into children so it can eat them?" asked Willow Giles nodded. "You don't think that it ate Dawn and Robin do you."

"I don't think so. It's dead and there was no other slayers scheduled to patrol this particular grave yard. it's possible that they killed it, getting scratched in the mean time."

"Great that's just great so my sister is most likely a little kid again that's perfect." Buffy looked around. "Were would they have gone?"

"Well it was raining really hard last night they might have gone for shelter, the crypts are all locked." Xander looked around. Then pointed to the shed that Faith and the others had taken refuge in. They all nodded in agreement and headed over to it.

Faith must have drifted of to sleep. She woke up slowly and it took her a few minutes for her to remember were she was. The girl next to her was shivering. She looked at the girls clothes and noticed they were warmer than her own, but she was used to the cold. Faith stood and noticed that the rain had stopped pending on the roof. She moved toward the back of the shed, she grabbed a green tarp to wrap around them. She had was just reaching for one of the larger tarps when she heard voices coming from just outside the shed. She ducked down behind a large box just as the door opened. A blond lady entered followed by another with red hair. Then brown haired man with an eye patch like a pirate. Then an older man. The blond sighed in frustration.

"There they are." She moved towards the other two children lifting the blue eyed girl in her arms. The other lady picked up the boy. Faith was about to go to them hoping they could help her go home when the Blond lady spoke again.

"I'm going to kill Faith Swear." She hadn't said it loud but her tone was dangerous and low. And her eyes were narrowed. Faith pressed herself harder against the wall. Wrapping her arms around herself protecting herself.

"Buffy, now's not the time we need to get them home and back to normal." The older man said. His voice was calm and gentle. It washed over Faith calming her. The group left and Faith was left alone, scared, cold, and hungry.

She waited until she knew that the group was a safe distance away. She crept to the door and looked out, the cost was clear. Walking around the commentary was very creepy. Even in the day time. She saw an exit and found herself on a street that was deserted. She looked around hoping to find something that looked familiar so she could find her way home. All around her she could only see homes, she didn't live next to anything this nice. In the distance she could see some buildings. She started walking. The trailer park she lived in was close to a big office building. She just hoped her momma wasn't to angry that the trailer wasn't clean when she got home last night. If she even got home last night.


	3. Chapter 3: Conseguances

Consequences

Chapter 3

Giles was sitting in the library. A Large book in front of him. Dawn and Robin were sleeping in his office. The rest of the group was sitting around trying to find a way to change them back to there normal self's. So far there wasn't much to go on. There was vague references about the demon in the books he had. They were rumored to be extinct for hundreds of years. Aperrantly the books weren't very accurate. They had been studying for over an hour. Giles looked up when the library door open and Tara entered. Kennedy, who had joined them in there research when they had returned, waved in greeting. It surprised everyone when Tara and Kennedy became friends of sorts. Tara smiled at everyone and then looked at the table groaning loudly when she saw the books on the table.

"What's the new big bad." She sad sitting down heavily. "And do I need to be involved i'm tired."

"It's already dead." Said Buffy never looking up from her book. "But it turned Dawn and Robin into five year olds before it died." Tara's eye's widened.

"It was a Pedohoro?" Giles looked up in surprise as well as everyone else.

"What do you do you know about them?" Giles asked. "And how?"

"Um well when I was younger I did allot of research on demons. I wanted to find out what I was. What my family told me I was. obviously I never found it. I usually just skimmed through they books looking for demons that appear to be human until they reach a certain age. But the Pedohoro intrigued me. Anyway I guess you know the basics. The nails have venom in them which turns it's victims into five year olds. The exact age that the victims get turned to depends on the date they get changed and there birthdays." Everyone was looking at her. Tara was surprised she wasn't stammering. "Like Robins Birthday is in a month so right now he's five and 11 months old almost six. And Dawns birthday was just last month she five and one month." She looked at them all and shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay how do you change them back." Asked Buffy.

Tara took a deep breath." You don't, there is no antidote. And no magical way to reverse it. Right now they are there five year old self's. They won't remember anything past the age of five and how ever many months old they are. There's nothing you can do. There going to have to relive there lives. There child hoods everything. I'm sorry." Buffy sighed and then banged her head on the table. Giles got up and walked over to the window a book in his hands. Everyone was silent not really sure what to do. Willow got up and started to putting away the books that had gathered on the desk. Tara looked around. Noticing that a face was missing from the research group.

"Where's Faith?"

"Don't even get me started on Faith." Snapped Willow. "She thinks she can run this school, and then she just takes of without telling anyone. She was supposed to be with Dawn." Tara looked around the group, Giles was cleaning his classes, Buffy was banging her head lightly on the table while the others put away the books.

"What do you mean?" She looked at Xander. "She left?"

"Yeah her bikes gone, as well as most of her clothes she must have left yesterday after her fight with Willow." Said Buffy. Her head still down. Tara stood fast knocking her chair over in the process

"Your kidding right?" Giles looked at her slightly surprised. Tara sounded angry but not at the fact that Faith left, she seemed angry at Buffy and the rest of them. When no one answered she hurried to the door throwing on her coat.

"Tara what's wrong." Asked Xander.

"First of Faith doesn't have much cloth's she likes to travel light. If she were to take of she would take everything. Let me guess all her leather was gone, which has to be dry cleaned are hand washed" She was facing them all her eye's narrowed. "And Faith's bike, her transmission's shot are something, remember that girl Hattie who got suspended for taking it out a weak ago. Faiths great with fixing motors but she couldn't fix this, she had to take it in yesterday. She asked me to pick her up but I had to go out of town." The group looked at each other, remembering know that Faith had mentioned getting her bike fixed. "So that means, Faith was with Dawn and Robin, which means she's know a five year old little girl outside in the cold rain scared to death, and I'm going to find her..." Giles interrupted

"Don't bother I found her." Giles was looking out the window and everyone rushed to see what he was looking at. The window was on the bottom floor in the front of the building, facing a busy street. Outside wet and shivering looking around desperately, was a small girl with dark curly brown hair and brown eyes. Her clothes were to big and old. Giles sighed and started towards the door.

"I'll get her something warm to wear." Tara said heading out he door behind Giles while Buffy followed. Giles walked through the lobby Buffy close behind him.

Faith didn't know how long she had been walking. She remembered thinking she should go back to the shed when it started to rain again. But figured she should find home, or at least something to eat instead. Now there were allot of tall buildings around her, none of which looked like the one she lived next to. She started looking around for a dumpster that might have some edible food in it. She hadn't eaten in awhile. Two day's she thought. But there wasn't any restaurants around that she could see, and usually offices like these didn't have that much food in there dumpsters. But know the gnawing in her stomach was getting unbearable. She stopped and looked around. Searching for the nearest dumpster. She had just spotted one when someone called her name. When she turned the older man from the shed was walking towards her. It took her a couple of seconds to see the blond lady he had called Buffy following close behind him. She stumbled back in an attempt to get away from her. And slipped in a large puddle falling on her back. She didn't know why the Buffy lady wanted to hurt her she just knew that she had to get away. She started to scramble back wards. The man stopped seeing the fear.

Giles wasn't sure why Faith was so afraid at first. But he became aware of the fact that Faith wasn't looking at him but over his shoulder. He looked behind him and saw Buffy stopped a few feet behind him. ' Why would she be afraid of Buffy.' he racked his brain quickly turning back to Faith. Who was frozen in fear on the wet cement pavement. Realization hit him within a few seconds. She must have been in that shed, she must of heard what Buffy had said. Hell he would be afraid, he couldn't imagine the fear coursing through the little girl right know. Faith started to get to her feet when Buffy started moving again.

"Buffy." His voice was calm and quit even though he felt like screaming. "I think you should go inside."

"What? Giles..."

"Buffy, I believe that Faith was in that shed." Buffy paled, then nodded and went back to the building as fast as she could hoping to repair some of the damage she had done. Giles bent down were he was resting on his knees. Faith had managed to get to her feet and looked like she was getting ready to run. But seemed to relax when

Buffy left.

"Hey there Faith." Faith just stared at him. "My name's Rupert Giles, you can call me Giles if you want." Still nothing. "You look cold would you like to come in and get warm. I'm not going to hurt you I just want to help you. Can you let me help you." Faith looked around contemplating her options. "Are you hungry Faith." Faiths head snapped back to him and she nodded fast. "Alright I can get you some food and dried of maybe get you some dry clothes. Then maybe you could sleep for awhile, does that sound okay." Faith looked toward the building that Buffy had gone back into. "You don't have to be afraid of Buffy, She's not mad at you. It was someone else alright, and she's not mad at that person anymore." Faith seemed to relax even more at that. "Would you like to go inside know." Faith nodded.

Giles stood and moved to the side to let Faith walk past him. She surprised him when she walked up to him and stood in front of him. She looked up shyly then held her hand up to him indicating she wanted to be carried. Giles smiled and lifted her up into his arms. Faith laid her head on his should and huddled against him getting a sense of safety from the man that she couldn't really explain. Giles walked back towards the building. Faith resting in his arms. He entered the lobby, and then headed towards the library, that nobody had left from. Faith seemed to be happy ignoring all of them especially Buffy. Giles went to put her down on the table but Faith refused to let go of him. Tara came in with the smallest sweatshirt that she could find that they hadn't put on Dawn or Robin. As well as some towels and a pair of socks. Faith stared at her over Giles shoulder. Tara smiled at her and Faith seemed to relax again.

"Hey there, Faith." She said. Faith remained quit. "Can you let Mr. Giles put you down sweat heart, I wanna get you into some warm clothes so you don't get sick." Faith

nodded and Giles set her down on the table Tara handed him a towel and gave one to Buffy as well then she moved forward stopping in front of Faith. Putting the clothes down beside her.

"Kennedy could you go get something for Faith to eat. Maybe some waffles, might as well make some for the other two as well." Said Giles will drying his hair. She nodded and left the room.

"Okay now Faith lift up your arms and lets get that icky wet shirt of." Faith hesitates for a second then lifts up her arms. Never looking away from Tara. she pulls Faiths shirt of. Everyone in the room gasps in surprise our horror some in both. Giles and Tara who were in front of her saw a stomach that was slightly caved in, ribs poking out and very thin arms. The back which Xander, Willow and Buffy could see was scared and cut with welts littering here and there. Faith didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary. She just continued to stare at Tara. Xander stands fast heading for the door.

"I'll get the first aid kit." He murmured as he left.

"I need to get started on altering there papers, um who's going to look after Faith." Willow asked standing as well. She had already decided to make Robin her adoptive son and Buffy was to take custody of Dawn.

"I will." Said Tara peering over Faiths shoulder taking a sharp breath as she sees the damage. Willow nods and exits the room as well. Buffy just stares at Faith. Cursing herself for never realizing what Faith had gone through.

Tara wrapped the towel around Faith well taking of the rest of her cloths trying to keep her physical reactions under control as more brooses are revealed on her legs. Xander came back with the first aid kit and Giles lifted Faith up so her back was revealed to Tara. Pulling the towel down Tara cleanse Faith cuts and puts bandages on the bigger ones. Giles holds the child close to him wishing he could take away some of her pain. When Tara nods to him he sets Faith back on the table.

"Hands up again Faith." She smiled as Faith complied. The sweatshirt was way to big. It looked more like a dress. Tara rolled up her sleeves and then put on her socks. Kennedy entered caring three plates of waffles putting them down on the table. Faith stares at one of the plates with desperation in her eyes. Tara sets her on the ground and pulls out one of the chairs in front of a plate. Faith climbs into it. Tara pulls the plate closer grabbing a knife and fork cutting the waffle up quickly for her. Handing Faith the fork and watching as Faith starts stuffing the pieces of waffle into her mouth chewing fast not even waiting to swallow all of it before going for more.

"Hey there sweetheart." Tara chuckles lightly sitting down next to her as Dawn and Robin enter. Xander had gone into wake them for some breakfast. "If you don't slow down your going to choke are get sick." Faith looks up at her then looks back at her plate swallowing her food she sets her fork down putting her hands on her lap and staring at them. "Hey, It's okay. I'm not mad. I just want you to slow down a little okay. Go ahead eat away." Faith looks back up and hesitantly goes for her fork again. Taking smaller bites and actually taking time to swallow her food this time.

"Buffy" Said Dawn from her seat. Buffy looked over into the very confused blue eyes. "Where's mommy and Daddy."


	4. Chapter 4: Appreciation

Appreciation.

Chapter 4

Faith had finished her meal. She was sitting still watching the goings on around her. Wondering if this new home and life would be better than her old one. The kind eyed women had said she was her new mommy. Faith thought she was to nice to be a mommy. She really didn't understand what was going on. She was warm, and dry, and full. For now that was enough. She new now that her mama was dead. And she was somewhat relieved. She loved her mama but, she was mean sometimes. Even when Faith was a good girl. She tried so hard to be a good girl. She felt guilty. It wasn't her mama's fault, Faith was just a bad girl, just like her pa was bad. Now she was tired though her eyes drooping she was trying to stay awake. She didn't want to let her guard down. This place these people were to good to be true.

Tara noticed almost immediately when Faith's eye's started to drop. Tara was surprised that Faith had been so quit. The Faith she knew was loud, and strong minded. But then again Faith was so young now. She was scared and fragile. Tara smiled at Faith who's head snapped back up after she realized it had droped. Tara rain her hands through Faiths hair lovingly, and Faith looked up at her with tired eye's. It was then that Tara realized how tired she was. All the commotion going on had momentarily made her forget.

"Tired sweetheart." Faith nodded. "Okay come her." Holding her arms out Faith reached up to her and Tara picked her up heading back out of the library. "I'm taking Faith to my room so she can get some sleep." She whispered to the others due to Faith already being asleep on her shoulder. They nodded, Giles staring after them as they left.

Giles shook his head. He had no idea what was going on with him lately. But every time Tara entered a room he couldn't help but stare, for to long to be appropriate. She was a beautiful women, he tried to reason, he would have to be blind not to notice that. When he had first met Tara Maclay he did appreciate her unique beauty. But wasn't really attracted to her. She was to timid for his taste. At least that's what he had though. But as her confidence grew he found himself finding more thing's to admire. Not just her looks, which there was more than enough to admire, but her strength, her kindness, and her forgiving spirit was drawing him in like a mouth to a flame. He shook his head again. 'Bloody hell Rupert get a hold of yourself, she's gay!" He found himself reminding himself of that fact everyday. Her turned to the remaining occupants in the room. Buffy had managed to calm Dawn down, while Kennedy held Robin in her arms after coaxing him out from under the table. He cleared his throat and they all looked at him.

"I suggest we get things orginized. the children need clothes and we need to find a space for them." They nodded there agreements, going to get the cloths the children were in early that were now dry for there outing.

With in a half hour Xander and Andrew were at the furniture store, Kennedy and Buffy were heading to the local K-mart for some clothes they figured Faith was a size smaller than Dawn was so they would get her some things as well. Willow was still working on there records and Tara was asleep with Faith wrapped protectively in her arms. Giles had the daunting task of getting the students that were in the rooms next to each of the children's respective guardians to move rooms. Now they were putting up a fight. But one of Giles stern glares had sent them into action. They were given a new room assignment. And were gathering there things as fast as they could.

Tara woke up, her eye's heavy with sleep. peering at the clock next to her bed. 2:00 PM flashed in bright red letter. Five hours. She had slept for five hours. She rolled her neck and peered down at Faith. Who was still sleeping peacefully. Tara climbed out of bed careful not to disturb the child. Walking out into the hall she saw Giles going into the room next to hers with a teddy bear, a doll, and a hand full of what looked like hot wheels. Curious she peered into the room. And gasped in surprise. The room which was previously occupied by a fifteen year old girl now looked like a five year olds heaven. in one corner was a small bed with a greenish colored comforter and some green covered pillows. Across from that was a hot wheels track the cars already by it. There were Barbie's in a basket at the end of the bed and three dolls adorned a small wooden chair that was up against the wall by the track. There was a white dresser under the window and the top had a few pictures none of Faith, Robin, our Dawn as there older selves. There was one of Tara with Buffy, and Xander. Another of Giles, and Tara. And then one of just Tara. The frame Said worlds greatest mommy in bright red on the bottom. She let out a laugh at that. Giles looked up at Tara, and blushed slightly. He was in the process of putting the teddy bear on the bed. She smiled at him which to her surprise made him blush more.

"Um I wasn't sure if she liked dolls. She seamed more of a tomboy so." He shrugged bending down to pull a large plastic container giving Tara a nice view. She looked unashamedly. He pull out a baseball clove. Tara peered into the container seeing a variety of sports gear, even rugby. she looked up at him slightly surprised. "But," he continued, "even tomboys need to be girls sometimes." With that he pointed towards the dolls and Barbie's. Tara nodded in understanding.

"Did you do all this yourself?" She asked, he nodded. "Wow Giles thank you. She's going to love it. But you didn't have to do this." He smiled looking down at her.

"Well Buffy and Xander were taking care of Dawn's room. And Kennedy and Willow are putting together quote 'the perfect little boys room' unquote." She laughed as he raised his hands and mad quotes with his fingers. "And you and Faith looked so peaceful, so." He shrugged and then took in a sharp breath when Tara threw her arms around him giving him a tight hug. Giles nearly groaned when he felt her curvaceous body press up against his. He forced it down and wrapped his arms around her giving her a quick squeeze that lasted longer than he had planed when her breast pushed into him more. forcing himself to let got and praying that his face wasn't as red as he thought it was. "Um anyway, she is going to need more clothes. They only got a minimal, not really sure on her size our what she would like for that matter." He shrugged pointing to the closet. She opened it and gasped when she saw a little bike with training wheels and a little helmet on the handle. She looked at him eyes wide as he looked down slightly ashamed of himself.

"Your going to spoil her." He smiled looking at her.

"Went a little overboard at Toy's R Us. But if you think about most kids her age have twice as many toys. I mean I completely forgot about board games do you think she would like Candy Land, or shoots and ladders?" She was smiling at him and his stomach did a little flop.

"Well how about we wait awhile and ask her. I can take her down to the store and let her pick out a few things." Giles nodded.

She wasn't sure when it had started. But her attraction to this older man was undeniable. She wanted him and there was no way around it. She had thought back recently to when she first felt the butterfly's in her stomach, and found that it was when she had first met him roughly. She wasn't romantically interested then, she didn't trust men. But hearing him sing had mad her chest constrict and her throat to go dry. After time seeing his kindness and gentleness towards the rest of the Scooby's who he thought of as children she couldn't help but trust him completely. He would never hurt her. Not physically, and never purposefully emotionally. But she was terrified to tell him. After all to him she was just Tara. Another member of the Scooby gang. Not to mention that she was only interested in women for all he knew. There was now way that he was romantically interested in her. Right? But why then, why was he doing all this for her? No this was for Faith, that made more sense. But then what was with that hug. Sure she had initiated it, but he had deepened it and had held her longer than necessary. And was that a moan she had heard that he had tried to swallow? She shook her head now was not the time to contemplate this

"So I was thinking." She said sitting down on the bed Giles following suit. "you don't have to if you don't want to. But um Faith's going to need a positive male roll model in her life. And it wouldn't hurt for her to have two parents." She looked down. " So I was wondering if it was okay if you could you know be that male roll model I mean you don't have to it would just be nice for her to have someone she could trust completely to call daddy, once she starts talking that is."

To say that Giles was shocked was an understatement. Of course he would love to be a father. And to help out this beautiful women in such an intimate way, not to mention he absolutely adored Faith, even before she was turned into a child. He smiled at her as she continued to talk. Explaining again that he didn't have to if he didn't wont to stammering slightly. 'She's nervous.' He thought to himself. He continued to stare at her as she ended her rant and looked hopefully at him .

"I would be honored." She smiled a real smile which was a rarity for her. And threw herself at him giving him another hug, he had to stop himself from pulling her in closer. 'She's Gay. She's Gay. and your old enough to be her father.' He repeated in his head for times before Tara let go blushing slightly.

There was a cry from Tara's room were she had left Faith. Tara sat up and rushed towards her new daughter Giles a step behind him. Upon entering they saw Faith huddled in a corner a the room tears trailing down her cheek. Eye's shut tight. Tara approached cautiously sitting down in front of Faith. Who was rocking back and forth and shaking slightly. 'She must have had a bad dream.' Thought Tara. She thought quickly of how to best approach the situation. Touching her when she least expected it was defiantly not a good idea. But would suddenly speaking be any better. Tara took a deep breath. 'only one way to find out she thought.

"Faith." She said in the calmest voice she could muster. Faith's eye's shot open and when her brown eye's met Tara's blue Faith flung herself into Tara's arms. Sobbing in relief.

"I thought you wasn't real." Faith whispered against Tara's shoulder which she know rested her head on.

"Oh honey I am real, Okay. You don't have to worry about that. And I'm going to take care of you." Giles came over and sat beside Tara. "Were both going to take very good care of you." Faith looked at Giles and smiled at him snuggling deeper into Tara's embrace. Then reaching out her hand towards him. Giles grasped it and rain his other hand down Faith's back trying t comfort there scared child. He wasn't entirely sure how long the stayed like that. But Tara was the way that broke the reverie by peering at the clock. "Hey you must be hungry? Why don't we get you a small late lunch so you'll eat dinner tonight." Faith looked up and nodded enthusiastically. Then laughed along with Tara when they heard Giles stomach growl at the mention of food.

"What, I didn't get lunch either." He defended as they made there way down to the kitchen.

They encountered allot of stares from the slayers. By now they all knew what had happened and were very curious to see a five year old Faith. Who looked shyly down at the ground. Hiding behind one of Giles legs as they made there way the Slayer central. Tara made each of them a bowel of fruit salad to hold them over until dinner latter that night. After wards Giles had told Faith about her room. She wasn't sure whether are not she should have her own room at first saying she could sleep on the floor were Tara slept. But Giles had insisted that she deserved a room and the had already put everything together. Faith had agreed in the end to at least look in the room. When Faith entered the room she had insisted that there was a mistake. That this pretty room wasn't hers. Giles had looked towards Tara for some guidance. Tara picked Faith up looking Faith in the eyes and smiled.

"This room is for you sweetie, everything in the room is yours. And I can prove it." She walked out of the room closing the door slightly to reveal a wood en sign that read

Faiths Room on it. "Can you read that." Faith shook her head. "Well it say's Faith's, that's you." She tickled Faith slightly who giggled. "Room. So that means...?"

"It's my room." Faith said in a hushed tone like it was the world biggest treasure.

Tara smiled and nodded. Putting Faith down who ran back into her room looking around in wonder. Rushing towards the bed first and climbing onto to bouncing slightly smiling. Giles smiled as he pulled out all her new sports equipment. Her eyes grew wide. She went for the soccer ball holding it out in front of her examining it carefully. Giles gleeful showed her the rest of her belongings she studied each thing admiration. Holding them and putting them back into there place when she was done. moving on to the next thing. Tara watched as amazement and happiness danced in the Faiths young eye's. When they came across the bike it overwhelmed Faith. She broke down. Sobbing not really sure why she was crying. She lifted her arms up to Giles who immediately picked her up comforting looking at Tara for some kind of explanation. Tara just smiled and walked over to him kissing him on the cheek trying to get him to relax.

"She's just a little overwhelmed. She'll be okay." He smiled at nodded, hugging Faith tighter to him.


	5. Chapter 5: Conversation

Conversation

Chapter 5

The day had passed faster than Giles had anticipated. Faith was now in her room, under her covers, with her bear wrapped in her arms. At first she didn't want Tara to leave her alone in her big room. Giles had sat on Faiths bed while Tara tidied up the room which Faith had spent hours playing in. It was remarkable how Faith reacted to things. Things which many children took for granted she treasured and loved with great enthusiasm. Like milk with her dinner had been the best thing in the world to her. She had three glasses. Plus two glasses of water. And she had thanked Andrew about fifty times for the spaghetti and meatballs, salad and garlic bread that he had made. But now she was afraid to be alone. Afraid that someone would get her. Giles had picked up the bear which was on the floor. Placed it next to her in bed.

"Faith This bear, he's not just a regular bear." He told her in a soothing tone. "His name is Billy, and he's very special you know why." Faith shook her head. " He has magical powers, If you hold on to Billy really tight no bad things can come near you are hurt you." Faiths eye's went wide.

"Really?" She asked

"Yeah Really. Now hold on to him tight." Faith did as she was told and watched as both Tara and Giles left. The night light shone brightly. Faith snuggled closer to her bear peering around her new surroundings. Feeling safe for the first time in her life she closed her eyes and was asleep within minutes.

Tara's mind was going about million mills per second. She was a mother now. In one day she had went from a single Wicca, to a mother of a five year old child. Who would most likely have some serious issues once everything started to sink in. She had gone up to the roof. A garden had been set up for those who liked the out doors. Tara loved to garden and found herself up on the roof often. She had been up there for over half an hour and everything still seamed so screwed up. She wasn't used to this. Tara was the one who had everything together. Who took everything in stride. She was thankful that she had managed to keep her cool in front of the others during dinner. But now sitting against the ledge of the roof breathing in the cool crisp air, her chest was constricting with panic, and her eye's were burning with tears. What was she doing. A hand on her shoulder shocked her out of her panic attack. She looked up into the caring blue eye's of Giles, and smiled meekly, wondering how long he had been there.

"Hey." He said as he sat down next to her. "You okay."

"Giles I. I can't be a mother. I mean god I know nothing about motherhood. Nothing about kids." She shook her head putting her head in her hands letting out a sob in frustration.

"Tara, are you kidding. You are a mother. Even before Faith came along. To Dawn, to everyone around you. Being a mother isn't knowing everything. It's about doing everything you can so your child grows up healthy, strong, and independent. Doing the best you can is more than good enough. It's more than anyone can expect. You will be a wonderful mother." Tara was looking at him. Her beautiful eye's shining with tears. Giles smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Tara clung to him, desperately trying to find some sort of comfort, and reassurance.

"Thank you so much Rupert, thank you."

Her voice was small and scared. But when she said his name his breath caught. She had the most beautiful voice he had ever heard and the way it caressed his name gave him chills. She looked up into his eye's. 'She's so beautiful.' He thought as he bent his head to kiss her full lips that had been taunting him for so long. His lips were an inch from hers, Tara's breathing was coming fast and heavy. Giles seamed to come to his senses and jerked back. Tara's eye's had gotten heavy, and she looked at him with disappointment. A fact that didn't seem to register with him. He blushed and backed away from her. As Tara tried to compose herself.

"Tara, god I'm so sorry. I mean I-I'm sorry, your ..."

"I'm what." She asked grasping his arm and looking him straight in the eye's. "I'm what Rupert." He swallowed

"Your beautiful." He looked deep in her eye's almost leaning in to kiss her again, before looking away. "And very young, much to young for me, and well, Um.."

"Gay." She whispered he looked back up and nodded in a matter of fact way. "First, thank you but I'm not beautiful." He was about to argue. "Let me finish. Age doesn't matter. Not to me. The connection with the soul is what matters. That goes along with the gender." He was shocked at that. Buy in his head Tara was way to good for him. She deserved someone young, pure, and everything he wasn't.

"Tara, I don't think this is.."

He was stopped by her lips on his and her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him close to her. The sensation was incredible. Her soft lips causing his nerve endings to go haywire. Tara depended the kiss pressing her body into his. Giles wrapping his arms around her pulling Tara into his lap. He opened his mouth as an invention when Tara ran her tongue across his bottom lip. She explored his mouth drinking in his hot wonderful taste, groaning when Giles pulled her tongue between his teeth sucking slightly on the tip of her tongue, a tongue that tasted slightly of bubble gum. The kiss grew more urgent and Giles found his hands under Tara's blouse caressing the soft skin on her back. Tara's hands were buried in his hair. Tara pulled away reluctantly, breathing heavily. Giles stared at her in disbelief. He had no idea how incredible a kisser she was, if he had he would have kissed her along time ago. Tara had composed herself, only for Giles to lean up and capture her lips again. It had been along time since Giles had had a snoging session, he had thought it was juvenial. But at this moment he was enjoying himself immensely. Tara could do things with her tongue that he had never dreamed of. And she tasted so wonderful, so sweat. He wanted to be here with her in his arms forever.

TBC..

Sorry the chapter was so short the next one well be longer. Pleeeese review.


	6. Chapter 6: Converstation

AN: Last chapter. I've reposted one through five, corrections have been made.

Revelation

Chapter6

Tara didn't know how they had made it to her room without anyone seeing them. But she was grateful. Rupert was usually a patient man. But last night, well he wasn't patient enough to wait until they got to the room to touch every part of her body he could. Not that she was complaining. But she really didn't feel like explaining to the Scooby's why he was pushing her against her door if they happened to come across them. At least not tonight. Know the only thing she could remember happening in the room was Rupert's hands and lips and tongue all over her. She could barley remember him entering her, but she did know that is was one of the most incredible things she had ever felt. Nobody had touched her like this since Willow. And now as sleep was taking over, with his arms wrapped around her and whispering in her ear how beautiful she was, nothing could compare to this, nothing.

Giles woke first. And smiled at the feel of Tara's body pressed so close to his. Her peaceful breathing giving of a easy rhythm. Brushing a peace of her hair out of her face he leaned down kissing her cheek softly. She sighed, and he kissed her on the lips. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled and laughed a little while snuggling into his worm hard body. Groaning softly as his hands ran over her body.

"Good Morning." He whispered in her ear.

"very good morning. What time is it." He looked at the clock.

"Seven. We should consider getting up and getting Faith some breakfast."

"Yeah okay." bur she made no move to get up. And he laughed slightly.

"Well if you wont to stay her. I'll get up and get Faith ready for the day. We need to get her some more clothes, and I wanted to take her to the park teach her to play rugby." He move to get up but she just hugged him tighter.

"No don't go. I'll get up just give me a minute." He nodded and settled down against the pillows again. Smirking as Tara drifted of to sleep again.

"Tara." He shook her slightly. "Time to wake up now."

"Fine, fine." She rolled over and sat up. Giles doing the same grabbing his clothes and throwing them on as Tara wrapped a robe around her.

"I need to go get some fresh clothes on." Tara nodded. And he got up to leave.

"Giles." He turned to look at her. "What does this mean. or we together."

Giles sighed and sat on the bed. He wanted to tell Tara that he loved her. That he wanted to spend the rest of his life making her happy. But he didn't want to scare her. And what would the others think. Should he even care what the others think. He looked up at Tara who had bent her head down tears in her eyes and shoulders slumped.

"Just forget it. I understand." She moved to open the door for him. Oh god good going Rupert she thinks your rejecting her.

"Tara no. I'm just a little over whelmed that's all. I want to be with you of course, I would be crazy not to want to be with you. I just want to see how you feel. Do you wont me all of me. Because I love you. And I want to be with you for as long as I'm allowed to. But it has to be what you want to ." Tara Beamed at him and through herself into his arms laughing.

"I love you too Rupert."

They had talked for about an hour before Faith had come into the room wanting to play. Tara scooped her up and sat her on the bed. Giles decided to go get some decent clothing on. Tara had already gotten dressed. She had decided that is was a good idea to torture him by stripping her robe and then getting her clothes on very slowly. They had both decided that honesty with the rest of the group would be the best way to go. Giles would call a Scooby meeting and they would both try to explain what had happened. But for right now. Faith needed to eat. And maybe consider putting different clothes on, since hers were very mismatched.

It was around one in the afternoon. The rest of the Scooby's were gathered around a table in the library. Giles wasn't the one who had called it though. Willow had. She had apparently walked in on Xander an Buffy making out in the entertainment room and wanted some answers. She wasn't angry, she just wanted the air to be cleared. Apparently Xander and Buffy had only been together for a few days. And weren't really sure where things where going. It was only after when Willow had jokingly asked if there was any other new relationships that she should know about, when Tara spoke up.

"I've been seeing some one." she said. While grasping Giles hand on top of the table.

Willow had been upset of course. She was confused, Tara was supposed to be gay. Tara was thankful they let her and Giles explain. And at the end of what had been a three hour meeting, they all seemed to understand and accept the relationship.

Tara wasn't sure how she had gotten to this point in her life. She tried to remember when she was a scared girl, trying to hide from her fathers fists. Are a nervous wreck trying not to make a fool of herself in front of Willow. And a desperate women trying to get away from a past that no matter how far she ran seemed to always catch up with her. But now her she was. Married to a wonderful man, with a eight year old beautiful daughter and a son on the way. Watching to of her two very good friend getting married. When Buffy and Xander pronounced husband and wife, everyone stood and clapped. Tara, Willow and Dawn the bridesmaids followed the happy couple back down the isle. Yes this was defiantly a good place to be.

The end.

AN.: I know I said that this was going to be a series. But I changed my mind. I'm done with this story. If you would like me to continue then tell me, I might be persuaded, might. Thank you for reading.


End file.
